Wings
by TheForlornStar
Summary: I was a blessed kit. But they did not see it that way. When something out of the ordinary is brought into the world, all cats can do is see it as a threat. But that is not seeing. They are blind / Something very small, very blessed, and very different, is coming to a clan that is very unprepared. One-shot.


I was a blessed kit.

But they didn't see it that way.

When something out of the ordinary comes into the world, all cats can do is see it as a threat.

But that is not seeing.

They are blind.

The day I was brought into the world, a medicine cat and a first time mother watched excited as I was born. Everything was fine until the took a closer look. The words that medicine cat spoke, though I didn't understand them at the time, were burned into me memory. "She's a freak! A mutant! She's nothing but a curse! " My mother thought differently. Though they told her not to, and tried to convice her to abanodon me, she wouldn't, and she named me.

Angelkit.

I was born with wings.

They were beautiful a beautiful silver, that shined in the moonlight. Every cat but my mother hated them.

Go ahead. Taunt me. I've heard them all. "She's a freak! She's a mutant! She's a curse! _It_ doesn't belong in the clans!" But my mother felt compassion, and was the only thing standing between me and a horrible fate. After moons of debating and arguing, I was allowed to be apprenticed. "For now." they said. Me becoming a warrior was out of the question, to them.

So I trained, like any other apprentice. It seemed as if every cat was making sure I got the least amount of fresh-kill, and the most uncomfortable bedding, and never talked to anyone. Except my mother. The only place I could really be free, was in the air.

When I flew, I could forget. I could forget I had no friends, that everyone hated me, that my father disowned me. I could forget how badly I was treated. I could forget. But each time I flew, it only lasted a while. I had to do it in secret. If they ever found out I had been flying... It wouldn't be pretty.

When I was the oldest apprentice in the den, my mother argued and fought and debated with the leader each day, trying to get him to allow me to become a warrior. A moon of this went by, all the while every cat but my mother and the leader were dead silent. A sad, awkward silence hung in the air between the other cats.

I began to sneak out to fly every day.

No cat noticed.

Finally, when the silence was driving every cat insane, the leader of the clan announced that I could become a warrior.

For the first time, I was truly happy. And excited.

Every other cat looked on with disgust. My mother's eyes held nothing but pride.

On the day before my warrior ceremony, there was an attack. We were short of warriors, so I was chosen along with others to fight. So far it was going fine. For a battle. My wings were surprisingly useful while fighting. I could use them to scare cats, and catch them off guard. I even found a way to incorporate my flying into some new moves. Pleased with myself for doing so well, I looked excitedly at my clan mates, hoping to see some hint of pride, satisfaction, anything.

No cat noticed.

And the news that came after the battle made everything worse then it already was.

My mother had been killed in the battle.

My world seemed to fall around me, as my clan mates exchanged nervous glances. The only cat who had ever fought for me, and stood up for me, and _loved_ me... was gone.

And guess who they accused of killing her?

They blamed me for everything.

All of the clan's hatred for me bubbled up over the surface. They began to blame me for everything. The shortage of prey was my fault, the cold in leaf-bare was my fault, the deceased cats in the battle was my fault too. The clan's leader, who I had truly begun to hate more then anyone else, accused me of killing my mother. I was outraged, and devastated. I would never do such a thing! But no cat noticed.

No cat cared.

So I was to be punished for my "crime". The clan had been waiting a long time for this. Even now, I'm sure they sentenced me to death just for fun. That leader was the cruelest cat I'd ever met. He called to two of his most faithful warriors, telling them to carry out the punishment any way they liked. So they did. My wings were torn from my back, and the last thing that gave me happyness in life was... gone. I cried as I bled to death, crying out for help. For some cat to show sympathy, compassion, something. But it was as if no cat heard me.

No cat noticed.

No cat cared.

And a blessing from Starclan was brutally murdered.

But happiness came again.I reached Starclan, and when the cats there looked at me, I saw warmth in their gazes. And I was shown kindness by all, for a change. Even in Starclan I had my wings. I was able to fly again. This time, free.

I spent so much time there, in Starclan, until a day I had felt coming for many moons arrived. I had always been different. Starclan had always said that there were many territories throughout the stars. I felt the tug of adventure, and finally, I flew away. I journeyed through many territories, before I finally found the perfect place. Fields of grass and flowers stretched as far as the eye could see.

And so, through all the pain, through all the sadness and heartache, I shined through, and found happiness in a place all my own. The only thing I wish had been different, was the fact that I was never given a chance.

Not even once.

So now, that is what I do. I give lost souls, a second chance. To live a better life, and make something of themselves. A chance to live. To be free. To be happy.

Pretty soon, they began to tell other cats legends about the flying cat they called, Angel. Who gave lost souls, a chance.

Though I know my story is a sad one, I don't wish for anyone to feel bad for me. There is no need to feel sorry for something you can't help. I'm happy where I am.

Now I can help build a more positive world, one free cat at a time.


End file.
